


Stuffed Like Gyoza

by strawberry_skittles_freeze_kinny



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Belly Kink, Cunnilingus, Drinking, Eventual Smut, F/F, Pining, Stuffing, UNHhhh, Vaginal Fingering, Weight Gain, god this is so shameless LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_skittles_freeze_kinny/pseuds/strawberry_skittles_freeze_kinny
Summary: Noi starts to regularly visit the Hungry Bug. Nikaido tries her best to ignore the slow creeping of her stomach over her tracksuit’s waistband.
Relationships: Nikaido/Noi (Dorohedoro)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place after the end of the manga. there isn't any explicit discussion about what happens, but there are definitely some implicit spoilers. anyways, enjoy the most self-indulgent, shameless shit I've ever written. bong apple tea.

Nikaido was initially more surprised than skeptical when Noi first visited the Hungry Bug.  
Her company was oddly pleasant, enjoyable even. She became somewhat of a regular, even dragging Shin with her on occasion. Soon enough, one order of gyoza became two, two orders became two with a side and a beer, and 15 minute visits became long, drawn out conversations, occasionally turning into Noi recounting various escapades Shin and her had been on if she had enough booze.

A nagging sensation began to eat away at Nikaido a couple of months after Noi’s first visit since the Hungry Bug’s official reopening. Something wasn’t the same. Frustratingly so. Noi hadn’t changed her hairstyle since, her silver mane always a welcome sight. Her thick, sinewy forearms and powerful biceps were well accounted for, with Nikaido taking every chance she got to ogle the cleaner’s arms behind the counter. Noi never mentioned anything, so neither did Nikaido. If anyone else noticed, they didn’t say, not like her group of friends in the Hole were particularly perceptive themselves. Caiman remarked the other day that she no longer had her devil horns or tail while on dish duty. He seemed more shocked than he should have been when Nikaido told him she’d been like this ever since she used the last of her magic. Regardless, there was an almost imperceptible difference Nikaido couldn’t put her finger on, and the gnawing curiosity would creep up time and time again. Was Noi’s jawline always this soft? Did her tracksuit’s jacket usually stick out this much when she sat down for a third serving of gyoza? Did her ass normally strain her pants like that when she bent over? 

It wasn’t until nearly a month of Noi’s absence that Nikaido figured it out. Noi had lamented over the phone that the pace was finally picking up at En’s mansion. She and Shin weren't smashing in nearly as many heads as they used to, but En was still making her help around. She’d occasionally admit that maybe he should’ve stayed dead. Nikaido tried to keep an even tone when Noi said she’d be able to visit her at the Hungry Bug. She hoped Noi couldn’t hear her blush through the phone at the thought of finally being able to spend time together. Maybe she could finally teach her how to skateboard, or how to make gyoza for herself, or maybe Noi could talk shit about En for 3 hours. It’d still be the same. 

That made the telltale bell ring and swing of the door all the more exciting for Nikaido. 

“It feels good to be back! I missed you and your gyoza, everything else in the Sorcerer’s Realm sucks in comparison!” Noi declared before sweeping Nikaido into a vertebrae crushing hug. Nikaido tried her best to hold onto Noi as she was lifted up into the air, fingers digging into the squishiness of her back.

Oh. 

The gut that pressed up between them didn’t used to be there. When they pulled away, Nikaido’s eyes flicked down to the pale strip of flesh left bare by Noi’s tracksuit. That was new. 

“I’d better make you a couple of orders then.”

“Don’t forget the beer!” 

With consideration, Nikaido decides that the beer is on the house, to Noi’s glee. 

Nikaido kept glancing back and forth between the double gyoza order currently on the stove and the tummy that sat out ever so slightly in Noi’s lap. She was still so built, so solid. All that muscle slowly creeping under a layer of tantalizing softness. There was no way it slowed her down either. All those poor sorcerers En sent her after would meet their fate as swiftly as they would have if she was as skinny as she used to be. Comparatively, at least.

As Nikaido walked over to set Noi’s plates of food down, she pretended not to notice the way her belly bounced when she eagerly looked up at her. She pretended not to notice how Noi had to reflexively pull down her shirt and jacket so it covered her stomach. She pretended not to notice how her face looked softer, her forearms less defined, how her waistband dug into her new love handles. Had other people pretended not to notice too? They had to have noticed, but did they say anything? Nikaido briefly thought about how often Noi would have to pull her tracksuit down when she’s taking care of a target. Shin must know by now. Shin had to be aware of her stomach pooching over her waistband, her tracksuit that didn’t really fit anymore, her thickened thighs and ass. What Nikaido wouldn’t do to swap places with him, all for the enticing chance to see more of Noi’s softening gut free from the confines of that fucking tracksuit. 

“Hey, Nikaido, are you alright? Your face is red.” Noi shoved a piece of gyoza in her mouth, moaning as she savored it.

“Oh, yeah. Don’t worry about me, it just gets hot behind the counter, especially when I’m cooking.” Nikaido knuckles a beer can open before sliding one across the table for Noi. She notes to her chagrin that her face and ears feel warm. 

“Sit down already! I want to talk with you.” 

“I’m still on the clock, just so you know.” 

“Yeah, but it’s almost closing time and you don’t have any other customers.” Nikaido could have sworn that Noi was giving her puppy dog eyes if she didn’t know any better. Or maybe she did. Noi is just like that. 

With a drawn out sigh and an even more drawn out moment of feigned consideration, Nikaido plops down across from Noi. “Fine, fine. But if someone comes in, I can’t stay here with you.” 

They’re tipsy by the time The Hungry Bug is officially closed, drunk by the time Nikaido actually remembers to turn the sign in the window around to ‘CLOSED’. The usual static hum of the restaurant’s fans and equipment is replaced by Noi’s whoops and hollers, and Nikaido’s blissfully unrestrained giggles. Nikaido notes that when Noi laughs now, she has a slight double chin. She also finds out that, no, she wasn’t always super tall and yes, she could probably lift Nikaido up with one hand. 

“En, that douchebag. Y’know what he said to me the other day? ‘Noi, there’s no shame in asking for a bigger tracksuit’,” her voice dropping an octave in what she thought was a near-perfect impression, “which like, yeah, probably. But did I ask?” She angrily chugs the last of her beer, barely stifling the burp that comes after, but not before reaching down once again to tug her too-tight shirt down. 

Nikaido’s half lidded eyes sweep over Noi, her drunken brain trying to catch up with the tact of the situation. “No, you didn’t.” Her beer can clinked against the table top. On one hand, she really, really needed a bigger tracksuit. On the other, that meant that Nikaido could no longer sneak any glances of Noi’s gut peeking out if her clothes actually fit. 

“Hmmm. Fuck that guy.” Nikaido slurred.

“Yeah! Fuck that guy! You know what, can I get another round of gyoza?” 

Fuck yeah you can, Nikaido thought. 

Noi wanted to join Nikaido behind the counter this time. Everytime Noi’s hand clasped around Nikaido’s shoulder when she asked about something, or her stomach pushed into her back when she was watching her fold dumplings, it made Nikaido feel a little more drunk. The dumplings come out worse than usual, on account of there being two of everything now, but neither of them care. Noi always looks so happy when she’s eating, even when the gyoza’s filling is totally spilling out everywhere and she still needs to pull her shirt down because it still insists on riding up with every movement. Nikaido really wants to ask her if she wants to spend the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thought Noi should get a chapter to herself. let the poor herbo gain some self awareness, y'know?

Noi did not remember this dress shirt being this difficult to button up. She also didn’t remember needing to suck in so she could fit into this pair of slacks. It was angering, really. Being so easily defeated by a set of unruly clothes. It wasn’t even her fucking idea anyway. En bitched to her and Shin about how this fancy party or something was gonna be a great opportunity to wipe out any last lingering Cross-Eyes members, and that they needed to be well dressed. As she stood in front of her bathroom mirror, she ignored the way the shirt’s buttons strained against her stomach before making her way to the gathering with Shin and En. She was promised free dinner, at least. It would make standing around in a suit jacket that was now too snug against her shoulders marginally more bearable.

Predictably, there were no Cross-Eyes present. But the free dinner was. By her fourth plate, the waistband of her pants was digging into her. Painfully. She could’ve sworn that the buttons pressed a little more insistently into her stomach than they did when she first put the shirt on. However, her prospects of surviving the night without doing something about that unrelenting button appeared to be slim to none. 

She leaned over to whisper as best she could into Shin’s ear. “I’ll be in the bathroom if you need me.” 

Noi all but barged into the restroom, the potential scenario that other people might be in there only briefly crossing her mind. She let out a relieved sigh when she unbuttoned her pants, fingers gingerly rubbing at the deep, angry imprints left by the offensive piece of clothing. It felt like she could finally breathe again. She had expected the relief that would come after undoing her pants, what she did not expect was the softness that had met her fingers along her waistline. The way they sunk into herself before meeting the corded muscle underneath that she was so used to. Noi’s eyes scrunched up in disbelief before hesitantly, as if she ever did anything hesitantly, glancing up to look in the bathroom mirror.

Shit.

She had a gut now. It stuck out. Among other things. Even with her pants unbuttoned, the tightness still squeezed the sides of her tummy up into a muffin top. Her love handles (Fuck, she had love handles now?) swelled out over her waistband. When did her face get this round? As Noi continued to inspect herself in the public bathroom’s mirror, she focused on the red marks circling her torso, where the waistband used to press against. Then came the dawning realization that, oh shit, she might not be able to get these buttoned up again. 

Huh. Maybe En was right about asking for a bigger tracksuit. Fucker.

“Might as well try.” she huffed to herself, still not entirely ready to accept the fact that a not insignificant portion of her could now jiggle. After a few seconds of ambivalence, she decided that if Shin were to holler for her, right now, it’d be better to have her too-tight pants done up (If she could even get there) rather than completely unbuttoned. The fated moment where Shin burst through the bathroom doors, missing a limb or two, asking for Noi to heal him never came. She begrudgingly kept her pants buttoned up the rest of the party anyway, silently wondering if she could get away with them being undone if she untucked her dress shirt over it if that meant the incessant nagging waistband would stop cutting into her. 

After the party, Noi sheepishly approached En about a bigger tracksuit. She tried her best to will away his scrutinizing gaze that, she realized, he had probably looked at her with on multiple occasions. Had Shin looked at her this way, silently judging her when she went back for thirds, fourths, and fifths? She could practically hear Ebisu taunting her behind her back with a “Heh heh, looks like Noi’s gettin’ tubby.” with Fujita desperately shushing her. Did Nikaido think of her this way? Noi cycled through all the double orders, even triple orders she’d had at the Hungry Bug, and that wasn’t even including days when she’d order sides. She struggled to fight the blush that crept its way onto her face. These pants were way too fucking tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is probably gonna have smut. so y'know. ',;)


	3. pre horny chapter

The next time Noi shows up to drink with Nikaido after hours she’s wearing a tracksuit that actually fits. It’s snug, Nikaido notices, but it fits. It still doesn’t stop her from eyeing Noi’s ass that still feels restrained in those form-fitting pants. 

“Yo, Caiman, I don’t need help locking up tonight.” she says as she glances towards Noi.

“Of all people, Nikaido.” Caiman tutted.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She raised an eyebrow as she took a stack of dishes from Caiman.

“Don’t think I don’t notice the way you stare at Noi now.” His hand rested on his hip as he leaned in the restaurant’s entrance.

Her ears were starting to feel warm again. “I haven’t been staring!”

“Sure. Just like I don’t sneak bites of gyoza here and there when I’m working. Have fun on your date, Nikaido!” Before she’s given the opportunity to be frustrated with him Caiman slammed the door to the restaurant shut. 

She puts the dishes away before making her way to Noi’s table with another plate of gyoza. Could they be considered dates at this point? They hadn’t felt strictly platonic. Perhaps Nikaido was reading into it. This would not be the first time she’d thought about sitting astride in Noi’s softer lap, still solid from the muscle just barely buried underneath. Or maybe she could sit beside her, slowly kneading her belly while Noi stuffed herself again at a table. It always ended with Nikaido wanting Noi to stay longer. To spend the night. It’d feel so safe to be held by her, held in those soft, strong arms against a softer stomach. 

Noi tucked into the plate of gyoza as eagerly as she did with the previous three. It’s impressive to have an appetite bigger than Caiman’s. The best part? She’d actually pay for it. In between bites of gyoza and sips of beer, Noi snickers at Nikaido’s playful remarks or taunts her back, and Nikaido desperately tries not to fixate too hard on the way Noi’s throat works as she pulls from her 7th beer of the night. Suddenly, it’s very hot and Nikaido needs to zip her jumpsuit down. Somewhere towards the end of her 5th plate of gyoza, Noi makes a face and slumps back into the booth, hand fiddling with an empty can.

“Thank the devils above that this waistband is elastic.” Nikaido also thanks the devils above for her alcohol-induced blush when she feels her face get even hotter. Noi’s stomach makes a noise before she squirms in her seat a little. 

Nikaido props up her face on her hand. “Are you feeling okay?” she says with a pointed eyebrow raise.

Noi looks away when she stifles a burp with her hand. “Uh, yeah. Just a little too full. It’s hard not to be when you’re the one cooking.” She makes that face again and something in Nikaido’s gut stirs.

“Oh. Thanks.” Against every last not hammered cell in her body, Nikaido drags herself up from her spot in the booth over to Noi’s side. Noi almost appears flustered when she scoots closer to her. “I can help with that. If you want me to.” 

Noi dumbly nods her head, not realizing what Nikaido means until her smaller hand starts to rub the soft slope of her belly. “Oh.” Noi gently pushes the hand off her and sits up a little more. 

Something in Nikaido’s stomach drops. “Oh, shit. Sorry, I just thought you’d be okay with me doing that.” Noi shimmies the tracksuit jacket off. She doesn’t respond until she puts Nikaido’s hand back onto her belly.

“Hey, calm down already. It’s fine.” Her jacket fit well enough, but Nikaido could still make out the strip of softness left naked by her shirt underneath, probably pushed out by the sheer amount of food she’s eaten tonight.

This isn’t the first time Nikaido is caught off-guard by Noi, and it probably won’t be the only time tonight either. Noi’s gut is as soft as Nikaido dreamed it would be as she presses her fingers down into it. She starts by rubbing slow circles, unsure of how gentle she’s actually being when it was already difficult to sit up straight. Nikaido tentatively glances up at Noi, looking for some sort of validation or lingering eye contact or fucking anything. Noi’s eyes are closed, her eyebrows carefully furrowed, content. Nikaido’s hand wanders a little lower, past her belly button and down by the hem of her shirt. She carefully pushes it up, like it’d tear with the slightest movement, and is rewarded with a few thin little red stretch marks that crawl up the lower part of her belly. Nikaido’s breath hitches. She brings a second hand to help rub away more of Noi’s discomfort. How many times had Noi been like this alone in her apartment? Had this happened in public before, around people she knew? Did she go through the same song and dance of leaning back and shifting her waistband around in hopes of making it strain underneath her gut just a little bit less? 

Nikaido continues to press her fingers into Noi, the fat molding to the shape of her hands. She dares to look up while absentmindedly running her fingers through the bit of hair on Noi’s stomach. Up close like this it’s obvious that her face has gotten rounder, her once sharp jawline softening into something less intimidating. Noi’s eyes were back open, peculiarly half-lidded as she raked her eyes up and down Nikaido, and only now does Nikaido realize she unzipped her jumpsuit. 

“Hey. You’re good at this.” Noi murmurs, picking her chopsticks back up to finish her fifth goddamn plate of gyoza. 

“Um, thanks.” Nikaido remarks. Noi’s shirt is pulled up underneath her boobs, and Nikaido can’t stop watching the way her middle wobbles like risen dough when she starts greedily playing with it. The way her washboard abs have now grown out into something that sits a little firmer in her lap. The way Noi eases into her touch and savors her gyoza, as if she hasn’t had five plates of them tonight. “This is alright, right?” Nikaido adds after realizing she was fondling more than she was rubbing. 

There’s something in Noi’s eyes that she can’t quite pinpoint, and by the time Noi sets down her chopsticks and kisses her on the lips she doesn’t need to. As the kiss deepens, Nikaido goes from grabbing Noi’s belly to threading a hand through her hair, the other one slipping down to a padded hip. 

Noi breaks the kiss to say “This is really nice, actually,” before leaning back in and eagerly lifting Nikaido up into her lap. 

The kiss deepens, and Noi’s hands end up on Nikaido’s breasts, gently circling her nipples with her thumbs through the fabric of the bra. Nikaido pulls away to fumble behind her and reach for her own half eaten plate of gyoza, and Noi lets out this endearing, breathy chuckle when she puts two and two together. 

“So, you’re into me eating a lot?” Nikaido raises a piece of gyoza that Noi eagerly accepts, not breaking eye contact.

“Among other things.” She pointedly smooshes a free hand into her gut. Noi swallows. 

“Huh. You like me bigger too? I have you to partially thank for that.” 

Nikaido pops another piece of gyoza into her mouth. “I know.” Noi’s flush deepens at her remark. “Though I’m not the one who gets triple orders. But I do enable you.”

“Do you actually like me like this? You aren’t messing with me, are you?” Another piece of gyoza is lightly shoved into her mouth.

“You could say I’ve liked you like this for a long time, actually.” A free hand traces the red angry marks that trail around her belly button. 

Noi’s eyes widen and her brows scrunch up in disbelief. “Seriously? Was I the only one who didn’t notice what was happening?”

“Apparently. No offense.” 

“None taken. And here I was, thinking you were judging me like everyone else.”

She feeds Noi another piece of gyoza for good measure before grazing her teeth and lips along Noi’s jaw. It transitions into her neck so smoothly now, and the softness makes her look cuter anyways. Her hands find their way up to Noi’s fuller tits as she continues to suck near the crook of her jaw. Noi lets out a soft sigh before insistently cupping Nikaido’s ass. Nikaido’s lips trail lower to her collarbone, tongue and teeth rasping against it. It isn’t as defined as it used to be. Noi hums as Nikaido gropes her love handles, jiggling them and watching small waves travel through her whole belly. Noi tilts Nikaido’s face up, finger on chin guiding her up to a messier kiss, one with tongue and teeth and eager hands running down hips and breasts. They break panting, and Nikaido hungrily eyes Noi, hands fiddling with the hem of her shirt. 

“Wanna take that shirt off?” Nikaido hikes it up more. 

Instead of responding, Noi beams at her, hands immediately leaving Nikaido’s ass in order to fling her shirt off. Her hands crawl up Noi’s stomach, they start to play with her tits, squishing around her fingers just like her gut had. She manages to coax a lazy moan out of Noi before using her hands to shrug off her jumpsuit and starts to rock in Noi’s lap, the rustling of their clothes falling in time with the audible whirr of the fan. A large hand makes its way down to the crotch of Nikaido’s pants, and Nikaido starts to roll her hips into it, breath hitching. 

“Should we go upstairs?” Noi murmurs in Nikaido’s ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha what if we were at the hungry bug and I fed you gyoza ha ha jk... unless? 😳😳😳


	4. the horny chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its horny time. yeehaw

The bed creaks when Noi climbs on top of it. Her belly jiggles as she tugs off her own pants and bra and straddles Nikaido, and it looks so, so grabbable right now. She would if Noi hadn’t decided to gather both of her wrists in one plate-sized hand, held above her head as Noi impatiently tugs on her panties. 

“Easy, easy. We’ll get there eventually.” Nikaido taunts, like Noi doesn’t have her pinned down on her bed. 

“I don’t want eventually. I want now.” Nikaido clenches around nothing, she could probably come if Noi just kept talking to her like this. She obediently lifts her hips off the bed so Noi can slide her panties down, hands remaining on her thighs with her thumbs rubbing slow, teasing circles. She stops and tilts her head up, eyes traveling down the form she’s leaned over, and for the first time tonight Nikaido realizes how exposed she is. She can see the rise and fall of her own boobs as she breathes heavier than normal. Noi is still checking her out, like it’s the first time she’s seen a naked woman. 

“I thought you wanted this now.” she says with a crooked smirk. 

Noi makes a small, strangled noise in the back of her throat. “I-I do!” her hands squeeze her thighs more insistently. “Can I not take some time to admire the prettiest girl I’ve ever been with?” 

Heat spreads across Nikaido’s face for the nth time today, and she suddenly feels the urge to wrap her arms around her body, to hide herself from such an overwhelming gaze. Noi leans down to kiss her. It’s softer, still with tongue as one hand runs up her hip, the other between her legs. Noi’s fingers rub slow, languid circles on her clit, and Nikaido can’t stop from bucking her hips, the burning need to come almost hurting between her thighs. 

One finger soon becomes two, becomes three after Nikaido starts asking for more. Begging is a better way to put it. Her arms are draped around Noi’s nape and her legs are wrapped around Noi’s waist, uselessly trying to tug her down, closer. Nikaido doesn’t say anything, but she does whine when Noi’s intentionally teasing her, taking her time when she shouldn’t be. Her legs are spread, her boobs lolled to the side as they bounce with every thrust. All Noi needs to do is curl her fingers a little more, and then Nikaido is louder, exhales turning into moans partway through. These cute little sounds an octave above her normal register. They almost completely drown out the wet noise of Noi’s fingers pumping in and out of her. It’s so easy, she thinks when she angles her palm against Nikaido’s clit. So easy to make her come like this, underneath her. Nikaido buries her face in a pillow beside her. 

“Hey, I want to see your face when I make you come.” She takes Nikaido’s face in her hand and tilts it so she’s facing her again.

Her face is red, hair a mess, jaw clenched around a set of knuckles that replaces the pillow. Noi leans down to take a nipple in her mouth, circles a thumb over her clit and Nikaido comes, nails painfully raking down Noi’s back as a strangled moan works its way out of her throat. They pant a little before meeting for a slow, deep kiss, sparks still working their way through Nikaido’s body as Noi’s tongue makes it a little harder for her to breathe. 

“Your turn.” Nikaido sits up, an arm slung around Noi’s neck drops down, fingers grazing a nipple as she trails lower to white hair. Nikaido drags a finger across Noi’s clit, watching her head roll back as she sighs. She’s already so wet and all Nikaido can think about is how much she wants to eat her out until her name is on Noi’s lips. 

“You should get on top.” Nikaido leans back onto the bed, pointing at her face. 

“Really?” Noi’s eyebrows inch towards her hairline. 

“Yes, really.”

Noi yanks off her underwear like they’re hurting her, smirk turning into something broader that crinkles her eyes. Her visible eagerness reminds Nikaido of an overexcitable dog. It’s funny enough that she giggles.

“What?” Noi tosses her underwear in some corner of the bedroom. 

“Nothing. You’re just cute.” Before Noi can straddle her again, her face flushes pink and her hands hesitate grabbing onto Nikaido. Noi grumbles something under her breath as she looks away, and Nikaido realizes she’s embarrassed. 

“What? It’s true. Are you gonna get up here now?” 

“I was just about to, y’know.” she huffs, knees boxing Nikaido’s head in. From this angle it’s obvious how much thicker she is, how much her stomach sticks out. 

She starts with a long stroke up her clit, Noi gasps and cards her hands through blond hair. Nikaido works her tongue harder and Nio’s grip on her hair tightens and she stops trying to hide her moans. Nikaido appreciates that she’s trying to not squeeze her thighs any harder around her head, but if she did and accidentally ended up killing Nikaido, she’d die happy. She sinks her hands into Noi’s ass, having something to ground her, to prove that holy shit this is actually happening and Noi is actually riding her face on her bed in her bedroom. Yeah, she can die happy now, she thinks while bringing her hands back around to play with Noi’s belly some more. It’s so soft and pliable, poking out through her fingers like putty. Noi starts to buck her hips, pulling her closer with her fingers in her scalp so hard it hurts, keening whines held back by her teeth in her lips. 

“Fuck, Nikaido,” she groans. Her stomach jiggles with every stutter of her hips, every time Nikaido sucks harder on her clit and digs her fingers into plush love handles. When she comes she squishes Nikaido between her thick thighs just like she hoped for and then she’s surrounded by Noi. Around her face, between her fingers, against her palms. It takes her out of the moment when she hears Noi calling her name, still riding out her orgasm in Nikaido’s mouth. She rolls off her, hand running through her own hair as she pants, her stomach pushing in and out with each breath. 

“Holy shit. You’re really good at that.” She lies down, hands behind her head and feet dangling off of the side of the bed. 

“I’m happy you enjoyed it, you’re not too bad yourself.” Nikaido smirks as she leans over for a kiss, one where Noi can taste herself.

“Not too bad, huh?” She slinks an arm around and draws Nikaido closer. “So can I spend the night?” 

“If you can.” She pulls away from Noi. “But I won’t be mad if En needs you back.” 

“Even if he did need me -- which he doesn’t-- I’d still stay here.”

She gets puppy dog eyes from Noi when she stands up off the bed. “I was just gonna take a shower, if you’d like to join.” 

She makes that same smile when Nikaido asked her to ride her face. “Hell yeah!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god I wish that were me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really do this kind of thing so if you'd have any helpful pointers on what I could do to make this better I'd appreciate it :) just don't roast me too hard lol I almost never write things that aren't non-fiction. also I diagnose Nikaido with horny


End file.
